House vs Aiden
by Infertion
Summary: Characters other than the House cast are based off another story I'm working on. House gets a new teenage patient, and he finds this may be his most interesting case yet. Warning, sarcasm involved. R&R please!
1. Meetings and Unfortunate Intrests

VRS Cross-Over:

Dr. House and the V.R.S Crew

Clinic Ward

"You're late." Doctor Lisa Cuddy said, as she walked out of her office and into the Clinical Ward of the hospital. She was wearing her usual attire of lots of make up, curly back, shoulder-length hair, and a low-cut blowse with a skirt.

"And you're wearing something completely unprofessional under your lab coat, what else is new?" Replied the charasmatic, Doctor House. He was one of the most famous doctors in the world, leading in Diagnostry. He was fluent in more than eight languages, and wasn't the nicest person in the world. Gregory House was sarcastic, cynical, and just plain rude, at the best of times. His peircingly blue eyes seemed to disarm anyone who wanted to put up a verbal fight with the man.

"You're one to talk." She swiftly replied, used to the insulting. She commented on the fact he never wore a lab coat, and wore things _completely _unlike a Diagnostician. This time, it was jeans with a Jimi Hendrix t-shirt.

"Hey, be nice to the crippeled." He said, putting on a completely fake sad face. Dr. House had cronick pain in his right leg, and used a cane since. As a pain releaver, the doctor used the powerful medicine, Vicodin. It worked if you were in pain, and it worked if you weren't. House was obviously addicted to it, as he just popped one as he spoke.

"Patient has a mysterious Adrenal problem. It's a puzzle..." Cuddy said, knowing House only likes patients in which the cures were incredably hard to find. She handed him the medical file, as he continued to walk towards the waiting room of the clinic.

"O2 stats?" He asked, looking over the file.

"Normal."

"Blood pressure?"

"Normal."

"Blood type?"

"O Negative." After years of working with House, Dr. Cuddy found this array of questions normal.

"Organ problems in the past?"

"None to speak of."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Sex?"

"Male."

"No, I meant if he's ever had any before." He sounded annoyed,

"Nope." She replied rolling her eyes.

"And you asked him this?"

"The medical questionaire."

"What fifteen year old _hasn't _had sex?" He asked retorically.

"House, he's fifteen, he said he never has."

"Everyone lies." That, Cuddy found, was his favourite thing to say.

"House, none of this makes sense! No major sickness before... _ever_! This kid has an odd Adreanal problem. It's a puzzle."

"Interesting..." He said, handing her back the file.

"I knew you'd like it." She said, smiling. She wondered why he had given her back the file.

"And as in interesting, I mean stupid." He responded caliously, opening the glass door to the clinical ward.

"What? Look at the chart, House! Everything is normal excapt the Adrenal gland!"

"Then there's two things that will happen. One, we dismiss it as a mistake in the test, and his Adrean Gland is normal. Or two, we admit him into the Fletcher Ward, and give him to Wilson. If it's a problem with the Adrenalin, it must be a tumor or something like that. Either way, I'm not dealing with him." The Fletcher Ward was the section of the hospital used for people with Cancer or tumors, and Dr. Wilson was seemingly House's only friend. Wilson was also an encologist. House opened the door, to find the waiting room full with teenagers. The youngest seemed to be fifteen, the oldest, twenty. "You have _got _to be kidding me..." House said, looking annoyed and bored at the crowd of people.

"Check the kid out. He's the one with the gloves on. Name's Aiden Sedgwick." She ordered him. "House, you _still _owe me for getting you out of jail with that Vicodin inceddent, don't forget that." He took the file back with his left hand, it being the only free one. He sighed, took the file angirly, and went off towards his own personal Hell.

All the people in the clinic were easily identifyible. Each had oddly coloured hair and completly different clothes. From trench coats to t-shirts, this kids were _weird_.

"Aiden." House said, looking at him.

The boy looked back up, and so did the rest of his friends. After looking at the boy for a short while, House noticed something odd. His right eye seemed to be mechanicle. Definitly something worth exploiting and exploring. "Yes?" The boy answered.

"I said your name... Usually, in a hospital, the patient goes over to the doctor and follows him to the exam rooms... So, let's try this again." He rolled his eyes dramitically.

"Aiden... Sedgwick..." He said slowly.

"You're my doctor?" The boy asked.

"_You're _his doctor?" The older boy next to him asked. His hair was jet black, and his eyes seemed to be rainbow coloured.

"No... I'm impersonating the man called Doctor House today because I got bored of _examining patients._" He quickly responded, obviously annoyed.

"House, he's a kid. Be nice." Cuddy said, over his shoulder. "Aiden, this is Doctor House. He'll be examining you today." She said with a smile. The boy got up and put out a gloved hand. House looked at it, but didn't shake it.

"Can't," Dr. House said. "Hands are full." He motioned at his cane and the rather small, thin, and light file.

"Pleasure to meet you, Doctor." Aiden said with an air of arrogance. "I suppose that the hospital clothing standards have been lowered today? Or was it just your bad choice of clothes that lead me to assume you're not as good as they say?" Aiden asked.

House was suprised at this. Most kids this age barely knew how to spell the word 'sarcasim' let alone use it. He looked over at Doctor Cuddy, with a smile.

"Oh _snap_!" He said. "I like this kid already!" Cuddy rolled her eyes and shook her head, walking off back into her office.


	2. UhOh Maybe he WAS Sick

Chapter 2

Clash of Sarcasm

"So..." House said, looking over the file and then to his team in the confrence room. "Shoot."

"How's his nervous system?" Foreman asked.

"Above average." House said, writing it down on the white board.

"Either he's quick on his feet, or his adrenal gland is messed up." Chase said, making coffee for his boss, with Wilson right net to him, doing the same thing, only for himself.

"Yeah... We've been having a conversation about the kids adrenal system because we figured it had to be in his heart. Thanks for giving your thoughts, Chase." House gave Chase a glare as he gave House his coffee. What none one noticed except Foreman, was that Wilson poured a small amount of white powder into his coffee. Otherwise House was in a more irritable mood today. The world's finest narcotic was taking longer than usual during shipping. House sipped the coffee.

"What about the adrenal arteries?" Cameron asked.

"Cclleeaann as a whistle." But House didn't say that, Wilson did. And he didn't even have a copy of the file.

"How'd you know?" House asked curiosly.

"Even if you know the answers, you ask your team. You slowly get them to find the answer, in this case, you were about to get them to noice there isn't much wrong with his adrenal gland." House gave him another glare.

"Then why is the kid here?" Cameron asked, confused.

"Why are you asking me?" Wilson responded, looking at House.

"Because I think he's sick?" House asked randomly, walking out of the room. Everyone looked at eachother and then bolted after House.

By the time they reached him, he was in Aiden's room, sitting on a chair, and smirking, Aiden though, seemed to be fuming. House had managed to shut down the elevators when he was done going up. Wilson opened the door.

"I really don't like you..." Aiden said to House.

"Is it my turn to state the obvious?" House asked.

"No, in fact, I think it's your turn to shut up and let me out of here. I'm not sick."

"Yet you came to the hospital..."

"Because I thought I had a problem with my adrenaline."

"That's rather specific. Most people wouldn't notice that at all." House marveled.

"Well, I'm special. And your friend is here." Aiden motioned at Wilson, and House turned.

"Him? Hardly my friend. He tried to spike my coffee with Speed the other day. Didn't work out so well." House explained, and Wilson gave his own smirk.

"Of all things... Speed?"

"Oh yeah, I did the same thing to him."

"Gee, I never knew-" Suddenly a burst of sound came from the machines Aiden was attached to. Aiden's veins popped out of his arm, and his blood pulse was off the charts.

"Code Blue!" Wilson yelled, grabbing gloves and threw them on. Aiden was low on oxygen.

"No... Code Yellow... Look at his blood pressure!" House yelled, reaching for a defibrilator. Aiden was having an array of problems, and by the time a medical team came, it was almost too much. It took the medical team roughly ten minutes to fully stabilize him, a he kept going from low blood pressure to high. Wilson, House and his team all sighed when it was done.

"Poor kid..." Foreman said, shaking his head.

"Poor kid? He was making sarcastic comments! He'll be fine." House said, taking off his gloves, and limping back to his office.

"Well, he won't stay stabel for much longer, the way his heart was randomly spurting blood..." Cameron said, as House was about to leave Aiden's room.

"Oh _shut up!_" Someone yelled, and Cameron was taken by suprise. She looked over to the bed, and it was Aiden, and he was still angry. "It takes you guys ten minutes to get my heart at a normal pace? Come _on_! I thought you were world class doctors!" He almost complained.

"How'd you know it took almost ten minutes?" House asked, frowning.

"Actually, nine and fourty eight seconds." Aiden corrected.

"Yeah yeah... Tell me." House was already in a bad mood, but having someone who was almost as sarcastic as him lightned his mood.

"Yeah, I couldn't tell how long it took due to the _huge clipboard at the end of my bed._" House looked over at the end of the bed, but the clipboard was gone, then, Aiden picked it up from the side of his bed. He smirked, and House noticed he'd managed to pick the small lock designed to_ stop_ patients from seeing it. Gregory House shifted his lower jaw, and limped off to the confrence room.


	3. System Wide Systematic Failure

_**Author's Notes: **_Sorry for taking so long. I had to research tonnes of medical papers and stuff to find the perfect sickness for him. It's harder than you think!

Anyway, read and enjoy! Oh yeah, and review, of course! D

* * *

Chapter Three

System Wide Systematic Failure

"Low blood pressure, and the high blood pressure spike. Cardio arrest and complete oxygen deficiancy due to his lungs stopping. Oh yeah, and he complains of nervous system problems." House wrote quickly and messily on the white board. "Shoot."

No one spoke.

"Oh,_ come on_!" House complained. "_Nothing_ pops into your head? By now I would have guessed Chase would have said something random to impress Cameron." Chase was about to retaliate when Foreman cut him off.

"None of the symptoms have anything to do with one another!"

"You go for gas because your car is low." House began his famous wordly analogies. "You go to one gas pump and it's out. So you go to the next cheapest one. It's also out. The next ones you go to are also out. Why is the gasoline gone? The oil rigs are destroyed."

"Everything_ does _relate to each other!" Cameron announced. "The blood! There has to be a virus in the bloodstream, hitting each thing as it goes by!"

"But the body should be able to defend itself." Foreman frowned.

"Unless he has a weak immune system!" Chase argued.

"But why would a perfectly fit teenager have a weak immune system?" Foreman asked.

"Because it might be more than one problem." House told him.

"You always say its always just _one _problem." Foreman was getting annoyed.

"He has an autoimmune disorder." Cameron responded.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Chase half asked himself.

"Because you're idiots." House retorted.

"It's Lupus." Foreman said, already expecting the answer.

"It's_ never_-" But House was cut off by his subordinate.

"You know how Lupus works. Systemic Lupus Erythematosus attacks the _cardio_,_ resperatory_, and the _nervous _systems. He has problems with _all of those_."

"I'm no conviced." House responded, staring off into space.

"Too bad. I'm scheduling an MRI to check if it also his the neurological side of him." Foreman got up, holding the sheets with him.

"Fine. Cameron and Chase, go and make sure he doesn't-" House was cut off once again by feruois beeping of pagers.

"He's flat lined!" Foreman exclaimed, running.

"Oh, if I didn't see _that _one coming."

* * *

"I told you so." House smirked to his new favourite patient. 

"Oh, shut up, grandpa." Aiden responded mockingly.

"Tell me Aiden." House produced a small knife. "Does this hurt?" House made a small incision on Aiden's leg.

"Ow!" Aiden exclaimed, jerking his leg – toward the knife.

"House!" Cameron -the most ethical one- was in shock.

"What are you trying to prove?" Foreman asked, uncaringly.

"He has _Cepa_." House responded enthusiastically with fake wide eyes.

"House, there has only been one hundred and two cases of _Cepa. Ever_!" Chase challenged him.

"One hundred and three. Remember that girl a few months ago?"

"No I don't!" Aiden frowed.

"If you didn't have it... How would you know what it is? For that matter, why, when I hurt you, would you move _towards_ the pain?" The Diagnostician smirked and Aiden scowled. "You have a desease called Lupus." House continued. "What do you know about_that _one?"

"Systemic Lupus Erythematosus is an autoimmune disorder or desease. Call it what you wish." Cameron was amazed he knew what it was called "In autoimmune diseases, the immune system turns against parts of the body it is designed to protect. This leads to inflammation and damage to various body tissues. Lupus can affect many parts of the body, including the joints, skin, kidneys, heart, lungs, blood vessels, and brain. Although people with the disease may have many different symptoms, some of the most common ones include extreme fatigue, painful or swollen joints, unexplained fever, skin rashes, and kidney problems." Aiden sounded annoyed when he stated the information.

"What else?" House inquired. He liked this kid more and more as time went on.

"There's no cure for lupus. But... Lupus can be effectively treated with drugs, and most people with the disease can lead normal lives. It's characterized by periods of illness, called flares, and periods of wellness, or remission. Like what I just had."

"Amazing..." House stared him in the eyes. "Get an MRI of this kid." House ordered his team, getting up.

"But why? We know what the problem is!" Foreman was annoyed.

"Because I told you to."


	4. Now Thing's Get Interesting

A/N: For all those who have read the before chapters and enjoyed them a bit, thank you for reading this one. I know – it's been what... 4 months since I've written? Ohh well, thank you, anyway. Enjoy!

-Peter

Chapter Four:  
_Now_ Things get Interesting

Clinic Ward 

One Day Later

"_Ggrreeggoorryy Hhoouussee!_" Cuddy nearly screeched as she called the doctor in his office from the hall. At this, House closed the Youtube running on his computer and opened the door, putting on a face.

"You rang, mistress?" he added a voice for flare.

"You switched parking spots so you could get the closer one... _again_!" she proclaimed in anger, uncaring that her own employees were staring at her.

"Oh... you mean my parking spot that is now moved forty meters closer to the door...? Oh, why do you think that was me? I'm _insulted_ that you would think of such a thing!" but surprisingly, he was telling the truth. He didn't change the parking spots last night, but Cuddy didn't believe him. As usual.

"What, do you think that the parking space nameplates are you _personal playground!_ Some of the doctors got furious!" she contorted her face to add the extra rage.

"I didn't change the parking spots," he added, flatly. At this, he left the doorway and back to his entertainment of Youtube, and a mystified Cuddy.

Just nearly five minutes later, two videos, and one angered Chase later, House had his tests back. And, as always, he was right. Aiden was definitely a different person than one began to believe. He had dyslexia. The lucky bugger.

The test he pulled on him earlier was nearly conclusive. It's a proven fact that dyslexic patients can be amazing with numbers. Him even more so. 

In the MRI Lab Room

One Day Earlier

"I don't see why House is making us do this. It's pointless. And why does he need to read a book while doing the test?" Chase was nearly asking himself.

"Who knows. All I want to do is get the test done and get out of here. This is just another game for House," Foreman replied, with a hint of anger.

"Aiden, you'll need to read the words aloud, please!" Chase reminded the teenager through the mike.

"Why am I doing this anyway? Why do I need to read?" Chase couldn't have said it better himself. 

"We don't know. Just read it, and let's get it over with," Chase sighed. The book House gave to them to make him read was magazine that he subscribed to – National Geographic. Aiden began to read to himself quietly, and seemed to get caught on some basic words. At these moments, his brain was giving small flares to show that he was thinking. 

"That doesn't make sense... Why is it he's getting stuck on two-letter words...?" Chase asked his colleague, and Foreman shrugged.

"I hope this isn't what House'll be expecting. Because if it is, he won't stop gloating about it," Foreman noted.

Unfortunately, Foreman was right.

The Next Day  
House's Conference Room

"I'm beginning to wonder why I have you guys here at all..." House said to himself, looking at the MRI scans.

"Yeah, we're just a waste of hospital money, simply saving lives and finding how to save people." Cameron replied back.

"Why is he still here...? We found the cure... We figured out the puzzle... What else is there to do!" Foreman asked, obviously annoyed.

"Because someone changed the plates on the parking lot."

"And you think a fifteen year old had it in for you...?" Chase nearly sighed as he asked this. He already knew what House would respond with.  
"Of course I do. Where _you_ there watching him last night? He didn't have any restraints," House argued.

"No, I wasn't, but I don't think someone whose life you just _saved_ is going to hold a grudge!" Foreman really was getting tired of this.

"Fine, let's go see Number Boy himself and see what he has to say about it," House smiled and left the room.


End file.
